


Темная октябрьская ночь

by fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens), liandro



Series: Кроули рассказывает [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/liandro/pseuds/liandro
Summary: Следующая история из рассказов Кроули, которая начинается так: «Это случилось где-то в Италии в 1327 году…»
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Кроули рассказывает [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831879
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: мини G-T





	Темная октябрьская ночь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Temná říjnová noc](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762363) by [Patolozka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patolozka/pseuds/Patolozka). 



В этот раз очередная байка Кроули предназначалась для взрослых. Они встретились в Жасминовом коттедже, уже успели поболтать обо всем на свете и сидели после ужина вокруг стола с бутылкой какого-то хорошего вина, когда настала пора для истории.

– Это случилось где-то в Италии в 1327 году… – начал демон.

– Кроули, нет! Это унизительно, – вдруг подал голос Азирафель с другого конца стола.

Кроули ухмыльнулся и с адским блеском в глазах повторил, низко и хрипло:

– Это случилось где-то в Италии в 1327 году…

_Эта последняя ночь октября была темна и полна ужасов. Только одна звезда светила на небе, остальные были скрыты от людских глаз за тяжелыми тучами. И в ночи пробиралась фигура в монашеской рясе, спешившая к уединенной пустынной башне._

_Речь идет о молодом парне, начинающем послушнике. Ступить на этот полный страдания путь уж точно не было его целью, но, поскольку он был еще новичком, ему не оставалось ничего другого, как повиноваться воле аббата. Его задача была проста: он должен был пройти через густой лес, отделявший францисканский монастырь от их первоначального, теперь уже заброшенного, местопребывания, и – как он надеялся – найти библиотекаря, который ушел туда полгода назад, и с тех пор его никто не видел._

_Его пробирал холод. Вот-вот должен был начаться ливень, и послушник дрожал в своей рясе. И все-таки ему каким-то чудом удалось обнаружить эту башню.  
Двери не были заперты, и когда юноша попытался толкнуть их – они сразу поддались и открылись._

_Когда он поднимался по лестнице, у него сбилось дыхание. Уже близилось утро, но пока не рассвело, и послушнику очень хотелось найти камин с еще горячими углями._

_В конце лестницы его ждала еще одна дверь, из-под которой пробивался свет. Он постучал._

_Ничего._

_– Святой отец? – послушник повторил стук._

_Ничего._

_Он постучал последний раз и, когда никто не отозвался, просто открыл дверь._

_За ней послушник обнаружил озаренное светом пространство, полное старых свитков и книг в кожаных переплетах, а между ними за столом сидел человек в рясе, покрытый паутиной и толстым слоем пыли._

_Библиотекарь…_

_– С-с-святой отец? – вновь позвал он, но ему не ответили._

_Отец Азира сидел без движения, лишь глаза его были открыты и смотрели перед собой отсутствующим взглядом. Он был похож на восковую фигуру. Оцепеневшую, окоченевшую и мертвую._

_Парень сглотнул, собрал все свое мужество в кулак и подошел поближе. Он вступил ногами в пыль, трухлявый пол заскрипел под его весом, дрожь прошла по всему его телу._

_Он уже почти прикоснулся к святому отцу, когда за окном заухала сова. Послушник вскрикнул и подскочил высоко над полом.  
И в момент, когда его взгляд вернулся к застывшему памятнику за столом, этот памятник задвигался, стряхнул пыль со своего носа, а потом с дружелюбной улыбкой произнес:_

_– Ох, божечки… Чем могу помочь, молодой человек?.._

Когда все отсмеялись, окончательно покрасневший Азирафель решил внести в беседу ясность:

– Его звали Лука, и он действительно был очень милый. Ему было около пятнадцати. Сказал мне, что потерял своих родителей прошлой весной, во время эпидемии чумы. Он провел в монастыре всего две недели, и аббату не пришло в голову ничего лучше, чем послать его на такое задание. Может быть, каким-то загадочным образом он решил, что парнишка местный, поэтому хорошо знает те края. Ну а я, кажется, немного увлекся во время своей деятельности…

– Кажется, ты увлекся на несколько месяцев, ангел, – засмеялся Кроули.

– Ну, возможно, – смешок Азирафеля вышел немного застенчивым. – Но ты же знаешь, какое это было время, мой дорогой. Церкви везде чудились интриги, начались гонения на ведьм, даже францисканцев эти вещи не обошли стороной. Поэтому где-то спрятаться на некоторое время и просто… изучать было почти благословением.

Он посмотрел на демона своими голубыми глазами, а демон посмотрел на него в ответ сквозь стекла черных очков. В этот момент все молчали и казалось, что никого кроме них вокруг не существует, но потом Анафема откашлялась, и волшебство момента исчезло.

– Эмм, – промямлил Азирафель, – в любом случае… как ты… как ты вообще узнал об этой истории? – спросил он и посмотрел на демона с искренним удивлением.

– Может быть, – ухмыльнулся Кроули самодовольно, – может быть, я в это время по чистой случайности проходил мимо. А может быть – может быть! – я даже в один из вечеров случайно находился на монастырской кухне в то же самое время, когда аббат ходил проверять запасы. И может быть… может быть... я ему внушил кое-какую идею.

– Так значит… Ты? – выдохнул Азирафель изумленно, прежде чем помрачнел. – Так значит, это твоя вина, что бедняга Лука должен был тащиться через весь лес только чтобы убедиться, что я в абсолютном порядке?

– Тебя полгода никто не видел, понятно, ангел? – ответил ему Кроули, и в его голосе уже не было никаких признаков тепла. – Возможно, я и должен был просто сосредоточиться на себе, но мне хотелось быть уверенным, что крысы не сожрали твое тело, а сам ты не гниешь в какой-нибудь небесной бюрократической дыре, и что однажды я повернусь и снова увижу тебя за спиной!

Они сверлили друг друга взглядами – напряжение в комнате, казалось, можно было потрогать руками. А потом ангел опустил глаза к своим рукам, сжимающим бокал, и произнес только «ах».

– Эмм, – проронил Ньют, – это было…

– Кто-нибудь будет чай? – быстро спросила Анафема и, не дожидаясь ответа, вскочила на ноги. – Пойдем, поможешь мне, – добавила она, обращаясь к своему парню, прежде чем они оба покинули комнату, а Азирафель и Кроули остались наедине.

– Я, эмм… – начал Азирафель, а потом поднял голову, чтобы видеть лицо Кроули. Взгляд демона был еще более не читаем, чем обычно. – Это наше Соглашение тогда было еще очень новым, и я… я не думал, что ты так волнуешься.

– Пфф, – фыркнул Кроули. – Как я и сказал, ангел, я просто хотел знать, встречу ли опять тебя внезапно, или могу спокойно заниматься своими делами…

– Кроули… – прошептал Азирафель и удостоил его взглядом, говорящим, что сейчас уже нет смысла врать.

Демон вздохнул, но ничего не сказал. Азирафель встал со своего места и прошел к другой стороне стола. А потом, убедившись, что на кухне все еще гремят посудой, он опустился перед Кроули на колени и взял его руки в свои.

– Спасибо тебе, мой дорогой.

– Ну и за что ты меня благодаришь? – строго спросил демон, смерив его взглядом из-под стекол очков.

– За то, что ты меня тогда не хотел оставлять.

– Я никогда не говорил, что…

– Тс-с-с, ты никогда не умел хорошо врать.

– Ангел, я всегда умел хорошо врать, – ответил Кроули. – Я был прямо-таки властелином лжи.

– Со мной нет, – засмеялся Азирафель.

Когда он приподнялся, а потом легко поцеловал его, демон наконец растаял, вздохнув:

– Не думай, что это что-то меняет…

– Что меняет? – подмигнул ему Азирафель, а потом поднялся и с веселой улыбкой на лице крикнул в сторону кухни: – Дорогая, как думаешь, у тебя найдется немного мяты для меня?

Кроули удовлетворенно хлопнул в ладоши, но потом ухмыльнулся:

– Как считаешь, им понравится та история, где тебя обокрали на рынке в Александрии, а когда ты пошел жаловаться, тебя же и посадили за это?

– Кроули, не смей!

– Или та, в которой…

Анафема только посмеялась про себя, пока готовила заказанный мятный чай. Эти двое… как вода и пламень. Союз двух противоположностей, которым никогда не сойтись вместе, – но даже конец света их не разлучит.

– Как думаешь, – прошептал Ньют так тихо, чтобы точно никто не услышал, – это когда-нибудь закончится?

– Нет, – еле слышно ответила Анафема, – думаю, что нет. Иначе бы Агнесса нас предупредила.


End file.
